Vengance
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: Deathstroke killed his brother and lied to him about who he is . Jaycen has sworn vengance.But time is of the essence his mental state is deteriorating d every day new questions arise.Will he be able to survive in a increasingly deadly environment and find the truth of his existance before his downfall? r&r f
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the remake of our last fanfic called sibling rivalry and hopefully the better version. Some things will be changed and you will see how.**

**WE DON'T OWN DC OR BEAST BOY WOULD LOOK LIKE THE TEEN TITANS ONE BUT WITH A TAIL**

I looked out over the dark rooftop. The street below was dark, the only sound was my own breath. Across the street, a small pawn shop had been broken into. Shattered glass was scattered and shined in the moonlit night.

I jumped to the next room flipping onto the flagpole and landing quietly on the street below. I turned on my white noise machine. (This machine that lets me hear quiet stuff.)Muffled voices came from inside

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up!"Came a harsh reply.

"I almost cracked the safe."

I slunk from the roof and into the store crouching behind the door. Two more men stood by the door armed with wooden bats.I drew my sword sneaking behind the first guy.

"Huh-" I grabbed him and slammed my sword hilt into his head and he crumpled to the floor.

The other guy came behind me his bat raised.I slashed through the bat with my wakizashi blade.I kicked him twice in the chest he flew in to the wall knocked out. I ran into the store. Screw stealth.

"Were caught KILL EM!" one of the men inside yelled in his hand was a large bag filled with stolen other one pulled out a gun and pointed at me.

"Ahh shouldn't have done that." he fired the gun and I deflected the bullet with my sword and threw my kunia pinning him to the wall with his shirt. The other guy came at me I punched him in the jaw knocking him off stumbled back and I slammed his head into the wall. When both of them were effectively tied up (including their buddies) I turned in the computer at the front desk and inserted my hard drive.I plugged my earbud into the computer and started shutting it down and disarming the tracking device.

"I should keep this I can use it later."

I pressed the silent alarm behind the desk.

"You guys stay here and be good okay,wait you can go haha suckers."

I left the store and grappled to the rooftops and looked at my watch

"Dang I wasted a lot of time he's probably right on me." I ran across the roof flipped over a fan climbing over the water tower and rolled on the rooftop I ran up a wall and kicked off using the momentum to flip onto the next roof.

"Impressive." A steel cold voice said from the comm.

"I hacked this line , how are you here!"

"You don't hack as well as you think." He said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"In a moment , I just want you to know that I'm close to you.

If I find you,No when I find you,I'll kill you. So keep running. It make it more fun for me."

I ripped the comm out of my ear and stomped on it until it was just bits of plastic and wire. I look at my hands. I was trembling violently.

I took a shaky breath to calm myself. I need to find Batman he's the only person that can help me. But how is deathstroke watching me.

**Hope you guys liked this I guarantee it gets better thanks for reading**

**YJ TRIVIA**

**(if you answer the question right you to request a character to appear.)**

**What was the second robins name and how did he die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**f2 The last chapter had some grammar issues but im glad you guys still enjoyed it. Pixilena was the first person to answer the YJTrivia question and so (she?) gets to chose a character to appear on the fanfic.****princesslolitatheorca654 Thanks for the comment we Hope you enjoy the next chapter too. And leena1445 We will try to fix all problems with grammar.**

_**Congratulations on the trivia, I hope the winds may carry your heart to peace **_

**Woah dude why are you zen right now Snake?**

_**My medication arrived**_**, **_**now we must hurry, the darkness consumes the bright skies like a cobra decapitating his prey under the orange trees of a beautiful spring afternoon**_

**That… That was beautiful…**

**We don't own yj or Robin wouldn't date a girl who was with Batman. (Zatanna) **

I was still in the process of calming myself when a scream pierced the night. Not the Omg-it's-Bieber scream. The I'M-GONNA-DIE scream.

I ran to look over the roof, someone was getting mugged. _I want to help but I don't have time, but if I just let her get hurt I'm no better than Deathstroke _I thought.

I groaned inwardly

"Fine." I jumped down the alleyway, steeling myself for a fight. But when I looked all of the men were KOED street fighter style.

A hard punch slammed into my head and I rolled to the floor and jumped back up. A yellow streak came towards me fast slamming into my chest. I slammed into the brick wall behind me and coughed up blood.

It came at me again, but before it hit me I grabbed a brick and threw it at where the streaks' feet would be. I heard a loud grunt and the streak rolled and stopped standing still I got a good look at his face. He was about my height, he wore a red and yellow suit that covered his body. He had red goggles that covered his eyes and wild red hair.

"FLASH KID!"

"OH MY GOD seriously, its KID FLASH, two words, why is that so hard?!"

"Well thanks for taking out all these dudes but can you give me a hand please? I need to find Batman."

"And why is that?"

"I'll explain to you both okay."

He said something into his comm link.

"Hop on my back."

"What!?"

"Come on dude."

Riding on someone back is okay when your five, but it just downright awkward when you're thirteen and moving faster than the speed of sound.

"Hold on I think I left an organ or two back there."

"You wouldn't happen to have some food on you?" Kid flash asked.

"YOU'VE ASKED FOUR TIMES STAY FOCUSED."

"Sheese, what a jerk."

We were standing in a dark alleyway. On my left was a wall was stained with graffiti, a lone telephone booth sat against the wall.

A sudden flash of light illuminated from the alleyway blinding me.

When I could see again I noticed that Flash kid and I were no longer alone. In front of me stood the Dark Knight himself.

"What do you need Kid Flash."

"This kid here keeps saying that he needs your help I would've ignored but he said he will be killed if he doesn't get your help."

The Bat shifted his gaze to me.

"Who are you." I took a deep breath and said with as much conviction as I could.

"I would rather share this information with you alone."

He looked at me then Flash Kid.

"Go home Kid your patrol is over."

"But I want to-"

"GO!"

After he had left Batman asked me the same question again.

"My name is Jaycen Moore I am thirteen years old." I told him.

"Give me more info." He deadpanned.

"OK well I don't have any memories before four years ago. I woke up In a hospital bed with my brother the only person I recognised, standing over me. He told me that I was in a car accident that killed our parents and that he would be my legal guardian now. Beside him stood a man with a white beard and a black eye patch. My brother said he was a close friend of my fathers. His name was Slade wilson. Two years passed and life was relatively normal. My brother worked with Slade as a ranger at a wildlife reserve just out of town and I went to school. Eventually my brother enlisted In the marines and went to serve his tour in Iran. As you probably expected received a notice saying he was missing in action and presumed dead. I was told by deathstroke that my brother was actually murdered by a secret organization. My revenge was swift and merciless I did my best to reclaim what was mine, my brothers honor. Little did I know that there was no secret organization. I killed the only people that could help me get revenge on the real murderer. When I found out I stole Slade's secret files to use as leverage to convince you to help thats why I need your help,to get my revenge."

**And thats that looks like we got some origin story stuff huh.**

**(yjtrivia)**

**Why can't slade wilson's son speak in the comic books?**

**answer correctly and you may request a character goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter got 1 comment ONE like seriously thats sad. You better comment cause last chapter I was NOT whelmed at all.**

**we don't own young justice or else supergirl would be on the team.**

**(Pixelena if you know the answer go ahead and answer if people wanna win they will comment)**

It's been about six weeks since I met Batman. I'm not necessarily a sidekick but I work with whatever leaguer needs a hand Right now I'm fighting an Ice monster that Icicle jr made (Frozen much)I jumped over its spiked tail and threw an explosive at its feet. I raised my sword to attack

before I could the creature blasted ice at me freezing my feet.

But before it could a shriek filled the air the the monster shattered.

"Showoff."

"Dont be mad cause I pwned it."

"One never say that again two never say that again and three you're late so it doesn't count anyway. Don't we have somewhere to be?" I said.

The Hall of Justice, Headquarters of the Justice League."

"I'm seriously overwhelmed." Roy said

"Okay seriously Dr. Frieze is underwhelmed and Roy is overwhelmed why is no one just whelmed?"

"I'm whelmed if it makes you feel better." I said.

"I told you we would be late!" Kid flash said.

We walked into the domed building and I couldn't help but be excited after all this time I had proved that I'm not Deathstroke, I'm somthing better.

I stood beside Kaldur waiting listening to Martian Manhunter as he told us what we had access to now while batman talked to Zattara on the computer.

"It's just a small fire the local authorities have it under control."

"Then cadmus can wait." The five of them prepared to leave.

"That's it? You said we would get to see the REAL thing not a glorified backstage pass!"

Robin and I exchanged glances.

"Wait I thought the first step was a tour of the HQ?" Kid flash said.

"Oh this is insane you're really buying this? The Hall of Justice isn't the real league HQ it's just a front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta tubes to the real thing, a satellite called the watchtower!" Roy exploded.

"Stand down son."

"SON, I'm not your SON I'M NOT EVEN HIS! I thought I was his partner but…" Roy threw his hat too the floor and stormed out.

"Crap… Roy." I followed him outside.

"Dude what was that?"

"They don't trust us... US their own kids or nephews in kf's case."

"Okay but that is no reason to just storm off okay. Look I respect that you were able to tell them off like that especially with the hat seriously that crap was freaking ridiculous."

Speedy chuckled.

"Okay I get it you want respect but if you ever need our help, Me Kaldur Robin and Kf are willing to lend a hand."

"And by the way Speedy was a stupid name try Arsenal."

"Thats also stupid."

"I don't think this was a good idea."I told Robin.

we were currently getting chased by weird gray monkey things down a hallway with walls that looked like raw flesh on like... level 27 of cadmus.

Which was supposed to be two .

"This way in there."The doors of the room were closing.

KF grabbed a tube thingy and blocked it from closing.

"Oh crap we are soooooo dead calltheleaugecalltheleaugecalltheleauge!"

(I was nervous don't judge.)

Kaldur kicked the door closed and said: "It wont work."

"So much for poetic justice so not whelming." Robin said.

"Uh guys we got a problem a super problem."

"Yea KF."

A large pod stood in the center of the room in it was a kid who looked kinda like superman.

"There making a weapon out of Superman's...son."

"Out of everything we've seen today this is what takes precedence we need to free him."

I said kaldur looked to Robin and hacked the panel and the pod opened.

The clone inside screamed in rage and leaped at Kaldur,slamming his fist into his face.I pulled him off and whipped out my sword the blade shattered on the clones shoulder.

"NOO!" The clone grabbed my head and slammed me into the . .I couldn't count how many times after seeped from a gash the base of my last thing I saw was Kaldur falling to the ground.

_Flashback_

_I could see what looked like the same room I was in at cadmus but superboy was not in the pod this time_

"_Is the clone ready." a familiar voice spoke up._

"_No he is still being programmed with abilities." another familiar voice said. Both chilled me to the bone._

"_Not yet I want the arrival of his abilities to be delayed." _

"_Only then will project shadow star be ready. you will rise ."_

Wow long wait huh well my bad but hope this chapter was okay.

(yjtrivia)

Where did dick grayson get the Idea of nightwing

(Looking at you pixel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Allright lets do this. 280 views 6 reviews two followers and two faves nice for three chapters huh.**

My eyes snapped open adrenaline flooding through my veins like the nile itself.

"QUIT STARING!" 

"Calm yourself Kid Flash I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."

Kaldur continued to speak to the clone but I wasn't listening. The voices in my dream were rebounding in my mind. (That analogy just ruined NBA for life.) The scientist. That was my brother and the other was Deathstroke. But who were they talking about? Whoever it was he seemed Important. Maybe someone was dying. I dont know, the possibilities gave me a headache.

Three scientists walked in. The brown haired guy, Guardian, and the other lady.

They said something I couldn't hear and the clone boy left to room. The one lead scientist pressed some buttons on the panel and four pronged objects shot out of our pods and began electrocuting us while collecting our blood. I felt a strange surge of energy flow through me, sort of like adrenaline but stronger.

Suddenly the clone came back ripping the door open with his hands just as I ripped myself free of the bonds that held me.

"Yo supey you gonna help us or fry us?" KF asked.

Supey glared for a moment as if trying to focus and said: "Don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is the only option."

"That is so not whelming." I said.

"That is beside the point though so lets go. Supes free K-"

"DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS EITHER!"

"Come on lets go!" I panted and we exited the elevator shaft.

"Who died and made you leader." KF said.

"YOUR BRAIN, NOW GO."

KF ran up a flight of stairs.

"More of those things up ahead." We barreled through them at breakneck pace and came to a long hall with several turns.

"Now what?" Aqualad sighed.

"Left." Supey ran off and we followed.  
"Right."

"Left."

"Good job a dead end."

"I don't understand…"

"No wait this is awesome!"

Robin said looking up at the vents.

We could hear the sound of our chasers closing in on us.

"GO!"

We tore through the vents as fast as possible but to no avail.

"Wait I got it." Robin pressed some buttons on his wrist.  
"HAH I hacked the motion sensors!"

We crawled around for a little longer before climbing out in another hallway. Surrounded. By genomorphs. Crapstains. Then I passed out again.

"Wow." I said standing up. We were surrounded still but the creatures didn't seem interested in us.

"Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

That guy from before. Desmond, I think was his name. He lifted a vial of blue liquid to his lips. His body contorted and I heard the snap of bone as his body reformed. His eyes turned red with bloodlust. His skin ripped to reveal leathery gray flesh.

"We are all so screwed."

The beast screamed and charged at us

"I got this." Guardian said as he charged the beast only to be KOED like he was nothing. It charged at me slamming his fist into the spot I was just standing at. I jumped out of the way. It screamed in rage and grabbed the closest thing to it, which was Robin. Kidflash rushed in to grab him as Superboy, Aqualad, and I rushed him. I flipped over his head and kicked him in the back.

Superboy clotheslined him and rammed his fist into the beasts face.

Then everything went batcrap.

It grabbed Superboy by the face and jumped through the roof.

I jumped through the hole whipping out my swords. I slashed its arm and it dropped Superboy. Kid Flash ran by and punched blockbuster in the face.

"Got your nose!"

"Hey Superboy Aqualad check it!"

On Robin's holo computer was a picture of the pillars holding up the ceiling.

"Got it?"

"Yea"

I ran over to the nearest pillar and smashed it apart.

"OVER HERE YOU INCREDIBLE HULK!"

"DANGIT WALLY DC DOESN'T HAVE THE CASH FOR FOR MARVEL REFERENCES!"

Superboy smashed the last pillar.

Kid Flash and Robin tripped blockbuster into Kaldur's puddle of death.

Then a rock fell on my head and I was out.

**What is slades sons name( both)**

**Booyakasha won last time so they can choose a character to appear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the longest chapter ever**

**we dont own yj or cyborg would be a team member,**

**beastboy would have his real origin story, and kaldur and superboy would look new 52**

I stepped through the Zeta Tubes with the other members of my team. It had been three days since I fought blockbuster will Kaldur, Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash.

I scratched under the chin of the genome creature on my shoulder, I found her with a broken leg when we were leaving cadmus.

Back to the point. While the guys and our newest member, Miss Martian talked about how awesome Megan was, against Mr. Twister, I was thinking about something else. During that fight I was knocked out and had another one of the visions that I saw when I was in cadmus. I couldn't remember everything. But I saw the boy In the test tube lunge out and kill six scientists before he was apprehended by a man that I now know is my brother. The idea chilled me to the bone. What was my brother not telling me all these years that I knew him? To be honest I was terrified already. I knew nothing of my life before the car accident that took my memories, and I knew Deathstroke was after me.

"Hey J, you alright?" Robin asked me.

"Yea I'm just tired. Besides gg needs to eat."

The creature on my shoulder chittered at my lies and hopped off my shoulder. I felt bad lying to Rob like that but I don't even understand what's going on with me. I didn't feel like explaining this to Robin.

I walked to my room in the cave and closed the door.

I needed answers, only problem my brother was dead, and all the people powerful enough to help me were also dead. The last person I knew that could help me was Roy but I don't think he would approve of me killing

Deathstroke after I get answers. I remember when I had first started working for deathstroke. My first mission had gone bad and ended with me having a broken arm.

"You are not this moves like that get you killed."

_Maybee going after him was a stupid move_._Maybe the best thing I could do was handle this myself._

I lifted the small gnome onto my shoulder and grabbed my swords and gadget belt.

"All right gg looks like were not waiting anymore.

I stepped onto the roof of the SCPD building. Word on the street here was that Deathstroke had a contract here. If I would find him anywhere it would be here.

A noise behind me drew my attention. I drew my sword

"Show yourself of I'll grenade grenade the crap outta ya.

"Relax kid I thought we were friends." A familiar voice told me.

"Roy, what are you doing here?"

"Well it's Red Arrow now and what are you doing?" He asked.

I explained what I was going to do and everything that had been happening to me since Cadmus even going so far as to explain why I wanted to kill Deathstroke.

"Your an idiot." He deadpanned.

"What?"

"You're trying to murder a murderer. One who is far beyond your skill level I might add."

"Look you don't get it. I've spent the last three years of my life that were stolen from me, thinking that I was getting by killing those people. I am a murderer the only way to get revenge truly, is to kill Deathstroke."

"No I won't let you." Roy drew his bow and aimed a sonic arrow at my chest.

"I will not hesitate to fight you Roy."I drew my swords and took a fighting stance. Roy let the arrow fly, rolled under it and slammed my fist into his jaw. His head snapped back as I grabbed him by the throat and met his face to my knee. Blood spurted from his nose. I threw a punch into his face. He caught my fist in his hand and twisted my wrist back. I screamed and dropped the sword in my left hand. He rammed his bow into my face twice. I could feel blood dripping from a wound in my eye. I grabbed his bow and slammed it over his head.

"Goodnight Roy, sleep tight ."

I did feel bad about KOing Roy like that but I won't let him stop me.

About an hour later I stood outside my old apartment were Deathstroke had all of his supplies and where I first worked for him.

I Front Flipped over the roof onto the window.

"GG gimme a hand girl."I whispered.

The small creature crawled out of the padded pouch on my back onto my chittered as the horns on her head glowed and lifted the window up silently. She jumped into my pack as I rolled through the window silently.

"You never were that good at stealth."

I whipped my head around at the sound of the voice that terrified me.

"Oh don't look so all I'm not stupid.

I looked at the Orange two tone rose in my throat.

I know it was stupid but I charged him. He sidestepped me and threw his fist into my chest. He grabbed me the throat and slammed my head into the ground. Stars danced across my eyes. the back of my head felt sticky with lifted me again and threw me through the wall.I rolled across the floor and slammed into the window and felt the glass crack. Slade walked through the hole in the wall holding out his sword.

"Trust me I was waiting for you just for this moment.I almost forgot how much fun it is to kill people." He thrusted the blade into my stomach.I screamed in agony. tried to crawl away and only succeeded in getting stabbed pooled around me. and my vision blackened around the edges.

_I'm getting destroyed._

I closed my eyes to welcome death. A sudden crash of glass woke me flooded my bloodstream. A familiar scream of rage filled the penthouse.

"Come on Superboy do you not get stealth."Roy and Superboy!

an arrow flew through the air slamming into Slade's chest. That was all I saw before I blacked out.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER**

**BOOYAKASHA BILLY BATSON WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PIXELENA YOU WON CHAPTER FOUR'S YJ TRIVIA.**

**YJ TRIVIA **

**Where did batman receive his training.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**BACK FROM THE DEAD**_

**Oh great the medication wore off**

**We don't own yj or wally west would be black like in the new 52**

**Roy POV**

I stood silently over the hospital bed.

"You idiot." I said to the silent comatose retard.

The big idiot had tried to kill Deathstroke which ended in his getting the crap kicked out of him and then got poisoned. THEN to top all that off he tried to knock me out. ME I'm RED #$%$# $ ARROW I don't gotta stand for that crap. Anyway after all of that we took him back to the cave while everyone was home or asleep.

"How is he doing?" Superboy asked.

"He's fine for now. I think he should be up in about an hour."

Jay suddenly started shaking. Then he started convulsing violently. Until he was flopping around uncontrollably and screaming bloody murder.

"OH CRAP!"

**Jaycen POV**

I was dreaming again. Normally when this happened I couldnt remember later on but this time I went through the whole process again.

It started In the test tube thing again with Slade and my brother talking.

Then the person in the test tube broke out again and raged. He grabbed the nearest person an old man and snapped his neck. The tip of his spine poking out of his neck. It took five more people dying before Slade and my brother were able to stop him with a major sedative.

"What do we do?"

My brother asked. He looked at the unconscious person on the floor.

"Should we wake him up now."

"Yes. First we need a convincing story."

"He was cloned from me and some foreign DNA we could say he was my brother from a different father."

"And faking your death?"

"MIA."

"And after he has done what we need him for. You think he will still be loyal?"

"We kill him and start over. This justice league contract will be worth every penny." The dream ended with their laughter.

My eyes snapped open.

"I need to find Death-"

"NO no no no no no no no no NO." last time you got yourself hurt. Almost killed."

"I know that but I'm gonna need help. Be more specific yours and the teams and one more person with similar opinions toward Slade."

Roy thought for a second and then said:" You're right but first you need more training. From this moment on you are my partner. You train with me, work with me, and live with me and about the team, The only members that would agree with your...methods are me and superboy."

He gestured to the silent clone who stood in the corner.

"And about those dreams. I've called shazam. you know the whole wisdom of solo-mon thing."

"Solomon actually." A man in a red and golden suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Sorry I'm late there was a problem with the zeta-whatsit"

**Billy POV**

"Oh come on!" I raged at the machine again. I couldn't fit in the photo booth as Captain Marvel. SOOOO I was stuck trying to get in the Young Justice Cave as little Billy mcawesome sauce. Too bad the computer doesn't have teh same opinion of ye ole billeh.

"OVERRIDE CAPTAIN MARVEL 1-5 YOU POOPOO HEAD!"

Raging at the computer wasn't helping.

"SHAZAM!" I grew up way too fast(see what I did there!)

"RECOGNIZED CAPTAIN MARVEL 1-5."

"THANK SHAZAM!"

I was happy until I noticed that...the whole booth had been teleported to the cave. Whatevs I'll get it later.

**Jaycen POV.**

Cap had given me some good advice about controlling my dreams and staying calm. He didn't know about my plans of just thought those were nightmares.I was currently in San Francisco looking for a friend of mine.I met her when I was on a mission here also shared a hatred of her father like me.

"If you were looking for me you could've just called."

"Rose fricken wilson." I turned to look at the white haired girl behind me.

"Yep so what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well long story short. Your dad was evil, tricked me into killing good people, my brother is still alive somewhere, And did I mention that he is evil too. Oh and they want to kill me."

"Your bro! Last time I checked, you were busy licking my dads boots and your brothers apparently empty casket. So I guess I get to say I told you so."

**One week later.**

I was chillin at Roy's place in the room that was now mine/basement/training room. I had just finished making my costume.

It was black with black with a single white spine on each elbow and knee that stuck out of the elbows. and a red visor on the mask that covered my face. In a word BAMF!

"Have you got a name yet?" Rose asked me the other day.

"Yea I'm thinking...Black Eagle."


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixelena: Cheshire will appear later on as a key player in all this mess of a story**

_**Indeed this story seems to be on a very deviated path, I hope it soon finds peace**_

**Hooray you got more medication**

_No Im always like this I just had a tooth removed and Im sooooo high right now!_

**we don't own yj or static shock would be a character**

**booyahkasha won again yaaaaaaaay!**

I kicked the dummy as hard as possible breaking it apart.

"Thats literally the hundredth one you've broken in the past hour."

Rose said.

"You think you can provide more interest to me that this dummy?"

"I would but we gotta keep this rated pg."

"Aye dios mio!"

"Batman has a mission anyway." She said to me. We walked into the front commons area where Batman was standing in front of the huge computer screen. (Fun to play assasins creed on) A picture of a small island called Santa prisca was highlighted on the screen.

Batman explained what was going on there.

"Get suited up you leave in two hours." I was thinking about My dreams again when I should have been paying dream I had showed the clones face being was I supposed to get answers when I can't find the guy or ask Deathstroke. It was hard to stay focused and seemed like most of my time was spen training or gazing.

"Hey Jaycen you wanna play COD?"Wally asked.

'Nah I,m busy."

"AWWW IT'S ADVANCED WARFARE!"

I was working on my swords putting brass knuckles on the punchies and all that junk.

"We need to talk."

"AYE DIOS MIO! Fricken mini bats."

"My bad."Robin said. "But you have acting weird lately especially since Rose joined the team."I looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me you've been acting weird lately you're hardly ever at the cave and when you are your focus on nothing but training and before She came here you were all buddy buddy with on man,if you're not feelin the aster you can talk to ,Black Canary's a psychologist,talk to her but stop actin' like this!"I was confused partly and also angry at him for pinnin this on Rose like that.

"Look man you don't know me well enough to say stuff like that okay so just leave me you don't know Rose either.i have my own life and to be honest I dont even understand myself I'm...I'm just really confused right now

This mission was not asterous Kid Flash blew our cover within the first five minutes and now we were sitting around arguing about who will lead.

"YOUR NOT BATMAN!"

"PFFT CLOSEST THING WE GOT!"

"ENOUGH!We don't have time to argue about which of you will be leader when neither of you have a mission to complete now lets go.

"Look at you ninos fighting amongst yourselves when you should be fighting your enemies." A man who was tied to a tree said in a gruff mexican accent."Enemies can't find,so how can you help?"I asked him sceptically.

"Bane knows all that goes on on this island friend."He stated.

"Megaan check em'."

She stepped in front of him.

"He's telling the truth but he's also hiding something."

"Uh ah chica."

"He's mentally reciting futbol scores in espanol I can't understand."

"What the...Megaan you just said like six spanish words!".KF pointed out.

"Whatever Eagle cut him loose I warn you one wrong move and you sleep well tonight understand?"Aqualad said as I cut Bane loose.

"Si" He led us to a small clearing in the forest were a small mining service tunnel opened up.

"Through here ninos." We ran through the tunnels until we came to a small opening where we entered a large jumped up to a loft where a computer was an knocked out the red cloaked henchman there.

He and Kid Flash discussed something quickly and Robin ran off again.

"Dang it rob can't you just stay focused!."I followed him through the forest.

"What are we going after?"

"Kobra is mixing blockbuster serum and kobra venom to sell to some mystery buyer."

"And you think that they are on this island to pick up their shipment tonight."I stated.

"Good job."

When we stopped we were at a helicopter landing were three people stood alone.A man in a red cloak,a girl and a boy around my age in similar garb.

"Kill them."The man in the cloak disappeared and so did Robin.

"AYE DIOS MIO!"

The girl came at me first aiming a kick at my head but missed. But the boy landed a hard punch to my jaw.I spun away from him and took a defensive position.

"Need a hand!"Rose said as she entered the fight with a vicious kick directly to the womans face."Thank god."

"Thank Rose too."

I drew both of my swords and prepared for a fight with this kid.

He peeled off his cloak and what I saw shocked had pale skin and white eyes with red pupils. he had black lines going up either side of his what shocked me the most was his mouth and tongue and rest of his mouth was completely black...like a black mamba.

"Don't be surprised brother you are not the only one who possesses abilities."He said in a raspy voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets just say you and I are cut from the same artificial cloth,Brother."

He whipped out two knives and lunged at me.I blocked the attacked with my swords having the advantage of length even with my short two foot blades.I lunged at him but missed his speed was incredible.I was still able to get the blades out of his hands but then he did something opened his mouth and revealed the black fast yellow liquid shot from the long three inch fangs in his mouth and landed in my eyes.I was blinded instantly and could feel more of the acidic venom burning into my skin. That was all I remember.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed and two days had passed."

I sat up and saw Rose sitting in a chair across the room.

"What happened?"

"That freak Black mamba messed you up he spat venom in your eyes and on your face and neck.I took you back to the bioship were I was able to keep you stable while the others tied up loose ends."

"God."

"Yea and while we were on the ship something weird happened, all electronics on the ship started to smoke and die and when I touched you I got shocked hard enough to get stunned for a full huh."

**Somewhere else**

"Did you activate his power with the venom Mamba?"Slade Wilson asked.

"Yes he is already progressing I can feel his power from here."

"Good."

**yjtrivia how many languages does bane speak?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just to give info on characters real quick**

**(-:**

**Jaycen Moore aka Black Eagle**

**(thirteen year old african american teen hero who currently works alongside Roy Harper aka red remembers the past three years of his life.**

**Rose Wilson Daughter of Slade Wilson and ally of Jaycen has the power to see the future though cannot control it a romantic view of Jaycen (bet that all you guys wanted to hear)**

**Roy Harper Jaycen's mentor and former sidekick to Green listed as rouge by the justice league.**

**Superboy clone of the Man of Steel himself has anger problems stemming from trauma endured at cadmus and depression from feeling rejected by superman whom he sees as his father.**

**Black Mamba Newest enemy of him brother although the reason why is yet to be discovered although he hinted at it saying the were "Cut from the same artificial cloth."**

**Jaycens brother has yet to be named though many of Jaycens questions involve his brothers life and possible fake death.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We don't own yj or superboy would be able to fly a little bit**

I was doing some training with Roy, something that had become sort of a daily routine for me much to Rose, Robin, and Wally's chagrin.

I backflipped over Roy and grabbed him in a headlock. He grabbed my arm and elbowed me in the stomach then judo flipped me.

"You need to pay attention. You spend all of your time training but your head ain't in the game man!"

"SHUT UP ROY!" I exploded. I walked out of the house and went to the cave. I figured I could train with some people that were on my level.

_Recognised Black Eagle B-18._

Robin was training with Aqualad and Superboy Rose was fighting Ms Martian and Kid Flash was sitting by himself watching while eating a family sized bag of ultra spicy cheetos.

"Hey Wally you and me huh?'

"Sure why not."

"How about we switch partners every five minutes." Rose suggested.

I was paired against Wally, Robin was fighting Rose, Aqualad was fighting Superboy, and Megan was going to fight the first loser.

Wally rushed at me in a burst of speed. I blocked his first punch and twisted his wrist back. He groaned and twisted out of my grip. He punched me in the chest and stomach and I doubled over in pain. I leapt over him and grabbed his head in mid air and flipped him over. I kicked out with my legs and clipped him in the mouth. He rushed at me again and punched me in the stomach once twice I dropped an incendiary grenade on him.

"YAHHH!" I back kicked him in the chest then grabbed him by the collar and rolled on my back until I was sitting on his chest and caught him in an armbar.

"AHHHH I give up stop!"

"Megan let go." I leveled my gaze on her. I was still angry at Roy and everything else in my crazy life.

I threw Kunia at her and rolled to the right. She caught them with her mind but didn't expect them to explode in her face. I ran up to her and grabbed her leg to drag her back down to the floor. I got ready to stomp on her chest but she rolled to my left and a bright flash impaired my vision.

When I could see again a man in a two toned mask stood in front of me.

Slade.

I pulled my swords out, blood boiling through my veins.

"Don't try it." He warned.

Did I listen?

Heck no.

I rushed him with a roundhouse kick to the jaw and slashed my sword across his chest. It sparked against his armor, creating a gash in the kevlar. I flipped to the side slashing him again. He slammed his fist into my chest but I blocked it and broke his wrist. I slammed both fists into his jaw snapping his chest back and punched him with more strength than I thought was possible for even Superboy. He landed on the ground before me. I raised my sword to take his head off. But before I could kill him another person dressed in the same uniform threw a shuriken at me. It blew up in my face sending shrapnel into my arms and chest. Rage burned through me, red hot until my vision swam with red. All I could feel was strength, no pain just...rage.

I threw my sword at the masked man and ran at him burying a fist in his stomach. I punched him in the face and snap kicked him in the chest. I flipped backwards into the air throwing smoke bombs, methane smoke bombs, and struck my other sword against the floor the spark, igniting the gas and blew the other attacker into the wall.

Three more appeared around me. I attacked them all, one of them shot me with some kind of electrified shuriken. Instead of hurting me the surge felt amazing. My fists began to glow red. A blast of energy flew from my left hand and exploded against one of them. Another bright flash filled the room and I was back at the cave. It had been destroyed the floor was covered in scorch marks and blood.

"What happened?" I asked. Robin stood and helped up Megan who had a broken wrist.

"YOU HAPPENED!"

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

Rose put her hand on my shoulder and took the blades out of my hands.

"You went crazy and tried to kill Megan and all of us" She said calmly.

"WHAT!"

"You heard her you could have killed us all!" Wally was almost screaming at me now.

"I dont…"

"What's goin on with you man, you've been weird lately." Wally looked concerned. I told them I was fine and just needed some air and left the cave to Roys apartment.

"Quit following me Rose." I told the white haired girl behind me.

"No, what the hell was that back there, huh tell me that. You almost killed people back there. I thought we were friends."

"We are b…"

"Then tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you're acting so crazy!"

"Fine. I've been having dreams of some person going crazy and killing people who may be me! And he's a freakin clone. PLUS I met a person who looks like me and is evil and spits fricken venom which solidifies my point. Then I have no idea how to find out what's going on cause my brother is dead and I can't do anything else! I'm just really messed up right now."

"Its okay we can get the Info we need but for now lets just get some rest." Rose said. I unlocked the small apartment and walked in.

"Oh no!"

The place was totaled and in the center of the room was Roy's broken bow, a bloody handprint marked the surface.

"There's a note."Rose said.

_Come and find the arrow brother...if you dare. I'll try not to mark up your face again-Mamba:-}_

**Wow okay so a few announcements **

**1.I will try to update every week.**

** website is blotting words out of my story I don't know why plz help like some words just won't show up**

**3.I would appreciate some comments about how I'm doing**

** yj trivia until the last ones have been answered. **

** me FANART and it may end up on the cover of this story.**


End file.
